MIYŪ - A Mika x Yuu Fanfic
by Enemotou
Summary: Takes place some 3 years after what's actually going on in the manga. Mika is no longer a vampire and he & Yuu are living happily together. The Moon Demon Squad is still alive and kicking, trying to keep stray vampires off the streets.
1. Prologue

n 2012, the world allegedly comes to an end at the hands of a human-made virus, ravaging the global populace and leaving only children untouched. It is at this time that vampires emerge from the recesses of the earth, likely followed by age-old horrors of the dark thought only to be myth.

The vampires sweep the earth and claim it in a single violent stroke, subjugating the remnants of humanity and leading them beneath the surface to safety. This "protection" comes at the price of donating blood to their captors.

At the age of twelve, Yuichiro and his friend and fellow orphan Mikaela plotted to escape along with the children in Hyakuya Orphanage. However, this resulted in their deaths and Mikaela sacrifices himself in order for Yuichiro to escape and be saved by members of the Moon Demon Company, an extermination unit of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Four years later, Yuichiro dedicates his life to destroy vampires and seek revenge against them for murdering his "family."

This fanfic takes place 4 years after the battling between 'angels, demons, vampires and humans' has already finished. The world is slowly being restored to the way that it was before vampires showed up.

Vampires have lost the war, becoming unable to come to the upper echelon of the world for long periods of time. The [upper echelon] is what everyone refers to as where the humans live. The vampires live in the [lower echelon] which is underground.

To be able to maintain their bodies in the upper echelon, vampires are forced to drink mass quantities of human blood. Even if they do not come to the upper echelon, the lower echelon will soon become an unstable place for the vampires to keep on living. They will be forced to attack humans eventually, they have only accepted their defeat for now.

Thus, making it impossible for humans to take their eyes off of the vampires for very long. Because of this, the Japanese Imperial Army is still in effect, killing vampires that cause trouble in the [upper echelon.]

Now that you know about this wonderful new Owari no Seraph my mind has created while I wait for new chapters of the manga and the anime version, we'll check out what the cast has been up to in the next couple of chapters.

Read &amp; review!

It doesn't have to be long! If you think you like what I have so far, leave an 'O.' If you dislike it, leave an 'X'

^^^ And leave suggestions too! THANKS!

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Owari no Seraph because then I could date Mika!


	2. Home Sweet Home

These chapters are gonna be short.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) because Mika x Yuu would already be canon if I did.

* * *

The rice is expertly tossed into the air, landing back on the pan, and continuing to sizzle courtesy of the fire. Spices are added and stirred into the mix. Blonde hair is quickly brushed out of of blue eyes and put behind a seemingly pale ear.

The stove is turned off, with the chef deducing that the meal is finished. The male moves his work onto a plate and places it on the table. He then checks the clock to his left, _He's late, again_.

Seemingly reading his thoughts, the door is clicked opened and a black-haired male enters the big and quiet house, closing the door behind him. Knowing where to look, the black-haired make makes his way to the living room. Upon his eyes reaching their target, he drops a pile of papers on the table and with a tired smile says, "Mika, I'm back."

The aforementioned blonde folds his arms across his chest. Though quickly giving up the notion, letting out a heavy sigh. "What's your excuse today, Yuu?" He asks.

"Excuse? I haven't been lying to you Mika!" Yuu replies, his cheeks puffing out in anger adorably, much unlike the 20-year old man he was.

Upon seeing this, Mika softens somewhat, "Right... Because you would never lie to me."

Feeling guilty, Yuu decides to tell the truth, "There have been a growing number of vampires attacking citizens lately. Honestly, I thought they'd given up." He runs a hand through his hair, "Because of this, assignments have been more frequent, and I've barely gotten a break. I'm glad I get off early on Thursdays, though _I am_ a little late today." He admitted, his eyes trailing over to come into contact with Mika's, "I'm sorry."

Mika eyes him for a second before turning to leave the room, "At least call if you're going to be late."

"I honestly thought I could make it!" Yuu yelled to Mika's back as the blonde made his way down the hall and took hold of the two's bedroom door. He glanced at the black-haired male before sighing and opening the door, "Alright, alright."

The door is closed with a slam.

Yuu flinches at the sound, _He's angry_.

His green eyes scan the table and he sees the food Mika set out for him. His stomach growls in recognition, and he takes that as invitation to sit down. One quiet prayer later, Yuu is scarfing down the food, and finishing it within a record time of 2 minutes.

He enters their room to see Mika laying on the bed, back facing the door. "Mika?" He asks quietly, making his way around the side of the bed, _he's either sleeping or ignoring me_. Yuu smiles softly as he sees his boyfriend's chest rising and falling quietly.

A quick kiss on the forehead later, Yuu whispers to no one in particular, "..I'm gonna take a shower.."


End file.
